Hajrudin
Hajrudin (ハイルディン, Hairudin), also known as "Pirate Mercenary" Hajrudin (海賊傭兵のハイルディン, Kaizoku Yōhei no Hairudin), is a giant warrior described as the "new generation" from Elbaph. He joined as a gladiator at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Flame-Flame Fruit, where he met Luffy D. Monkey and eventually pledged his loyalty towards him. He was an S-class member of Buggy's Pirate Dispatch Society but resigned after becoming the 6th division commander of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet. ".''" :—Hajrudin. Appearance :''Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Tsuyoshi Koyama (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Hajrudin is a muscular giant, well proportioned, and has long dark brown hair, mustache, and beard. He wears a metal helmet (gold in the manga) with protector shades over his eyes. Hajrudin sports large metal vambraces (gold in the manga) with shields on each one. He also wears a pair of black underwear under a large brown belt with brown parts that hang down in a skirt-like fashion. He also has a gold belt buckle, and sports big black boots. After he was turned into a toy, he became an elephant and wore a black cap. * Hair Color: Dark Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Black * Age: 81 * Birthday: May 13th * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality He is an arrogant individual, bragging that if he wins the competition and acquires the Flame-Flame Fruit, he will become the king of the giants. However, Hajrudin is also very honorable, as befits a warrior of Elbaph. He held Usopp in the air so everyone could see the man who saved him and the others, and proclaimed he would follow Usopp out of gratitude. In addition, upon meeting Luffy outside the Colosseum he told him that he would put aside his defeat and kill Doflamingo to repay his debt to him. Like many Fairy One Piece Tail characters, Hajrudin has a unique laugh in the Japanese version: "Digagagaga". Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers As a giant, Hajrudin is many times bigger and many times stronger than a normal human. His punches were likened as bolts of thunder, allowing him to overpower several gladiators and crush Ucy. However, Lucy, angered that he had crushed Ucy, knocked him out. His immense physical strength is such that he was able to overpower, but not without tremendous physical strain that nearly cost him an arm, Machvise's 10,000 Ton attack, sending the officer straight into Doflamingo's Birdcage, incapacitating the former in the process. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Techniques * Gungnir (グングニル, Gunguniru): Hajrudin performs an immense uppercut with intense force, capable of sending someone flying a great distance. He first used this technique to defeat Machvise's 10,000 Ton Vise, cracking his shield in half and sending the Super-Weight Human flying, though the repercussion caused the performing right arm and the supporting right leg's bones to shatter. Gungnir is the spear wielded by the Norse god, Odin. Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Hajrudin wears giant gauntlets made of gold to allow him to hammer his fists down onto his enemies. He also wields a huge spiked club and seems to be quite proficient at using it, swatting a group of bounty hunters aside. He wasn't seen using it in the Colosseum, probably because of the weight-restriction. Transportation Gallery History Past Hajrudin had gained great fame as one of the "new generation" of pirates where he became known as the "Pirate Mercenary." At some point, Hajrudin joined Buggy's Pirate Dispatch Society where he became an S-class soldier. Synopsis Battles Canon * Hajrudin vs. Corrida Colosseum Block C Gladiators ** Hajrudin vs. Fighting Bull ** Hajrudin vs. Lucy * Corrida Colosseum gladiators vs. Don Quixote Pirates ** Hajrudin vs. Machvise Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences See also External links * Hajrudin One Piece Encyclopedia Notes & Trivia * Hajrudin is the first Giant from Elbaf shown after the timeskip. Category:Giants Category:Males Category:Allies